Promised Keys
by crimsonnightfang
Summary: They both could see the blurred memories, but it took a different type of key to unlock answers. - Takes place after 'Notes of Completion' and 'Ash Wings'. AU of sorts.


Idea from yuuiootori

Sequel of sorts to 'Notes of Completion' and 'Ash Wings' but includes Ayanamis point of view as well this time.

Based off the song 'Trust you' by Yuna Ito

_~Parts like this are lyrics~_

* * *

It wasn't all that uncommon for the young man to practice on his own instead of going to his actual practice. That's just how he is. He preferred to play when the annoying teachers weren't there to analyze him, it was bothersome to hear their constant interruptions. If they needed to comment they should at least wait so he wouldn't have his concentration broken... not that it would have annoyed him any less. As far as he was concerned, he could improve perfectly well on his own which made their point nonexistent.

The room was a small one with a fairly high ceiling, only big enough to hold the small grand piano without blocking the nearby window. It wasn't all that surprising the room was so small since it was one of the most remote rooms and no one really ever used it but him. It was located off in a far corner of this vast building nobles spent so much time in. This small room was considered a place of storage more or less, which was why this was here alone. There was little need for it when there was far more magnificent looking ones around.

The small window off to the side glinted under the moon, silver panes reflecting the light into the room. A simple chandelier like the kind often found above a fancy dining room table decorated the center, another piece that had no use outside this room when compared to the far grander ones available. This one was slightly less extravagant with its four simple silver hands reaching out to hold each light and it's crystalline pendants that dangled with it. It's light filled the small gray room and lit up the random twisting lines of the wallpaper. The dark red wood door wasn't all that thick, so if anyone actually passed they would hear. Not that he expected anyone would.

It all felt so familiar. As if he had played these keys before he lived this life...

_~Like flowers dancing in the wind _

_Like rain moistening the earth _

_Although this world thrives on interdependence _

_Why do people hurt each other? _

_Why do we have to part?~_

A silver haired boy wandered through desolate halls. He had been up late researching various subjects he was expected to know. Intelligence was fairly difficult to find at times, many playing it off as not being important when they didn't need to think their way through life. It was something he found ridiculous. If you didn't know facts, how could anyone take you seriously?

That boy he had met always stopped by to bring him some warm sweet drink when he decided to stay up late, even though he had said he didn't really care for sweet things. That boy never listened... but the way he cheerfully called him by that ridiculous nickname was comforting for some reason. He didn't understand it but something seemed to ache, as if some lost memory.

That name, the smile, and behaviors all were warming and that was what bothered him. It felt as if some sort of past connection. One with many pains and unfinished business. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it felt like there was some promise that had yet to be met. Surely it was just a dream.

The boy seemed to enjoy getting on his nerves, testing how far he could embarrass the young noble boy before he lashed out. Usually is was something subtle, such as an elbow jab or stomping on his foot if in public. When the two weren't surrounded by others he flat out punched him, though his energy was quickly drained. His body was fairly weak, so he had trouble with his physical abilities. He knew how to fight, but it would briskly leave him spent when he practiced. It seemed his odd friend understood this and stopped trying to poke at him once he got a reaction for the time being. Ayanami was far more intelligent than the others though, so his strength lied in that. Which reminded him...

_"Look who it is, the one that can't fight," one of the lesser intelligent boys his age commented to his other two friends, both laughing with him._

_Without even bothering to look at them he calmly spoke, "At least I know a shoe lace from a tie."_

_"What was that?"_

_"I don't have time to waste one you." A sudden thud caught his attention and he quickly turned around, not at all startled to see the boy had drawn a sword. What did surprise him was said person now stood with a katana pressed to his neck, "Wha-"_

_The raven boy glanced back smiling before narrowing his eyes to the other two who seemed frozen, "You shouldn't attack someone when their back is turned."_

_The boys fidgeted and he kicked the one that had attacked over to the other two, "Go. Do that again and I'll personally carve you up." The smile made him seem more menacing so the irked group quickly left while trying to remain casual._

_"You didn't need to do that," Ayanami sighed even as Hyuuga re-sheathed his katana and smiled at him, "I could have handled it..."_

_"I won't allow someone to attack Aya-tan." The boy was strangely serious despite his happy demeanor, Ayanami shook his head slightly._

He was drifting in thought at how it seemed his friend would not part ways with him easily, threats or brushing him off had not made Hyuuga any less determined to stick around. It felt like these things had happened before, but maybe he was just confusing the present with some past that didn't exist. Still, dreams would creep up and play blurred images that he felt he should know... those cold dreams.

As he wandered a sound caught his attention. I thought no one used this part of the building?

_~Even if you're faraway _

_In the depths of this heart _

_Completely filled with that gentle smile _

_The pieces of you that I held tight _

_Are still connected in spite of pain, so _

_I believe that we'll meet again _

_I'm waiting for your love~_

Being drawn into the sound, he could make out the sound of a piano. He remembered one had been stored around here, but who would be playing the one there? Something in him called out to follow it, so he did. As he drew closer, the notes echoed through his body and he felt as if he would blend into them. Who could play this well? He received his answer when he peeked through the door.

Hyuuga continued to effortless play each sound even as the door cracked slightly. Becoming absorbed in thoughts as the song brought memories of the time he had so far spent with Ayanami. That man seemed so distant, always so lost in his own thoughts. Occasionally something seemed to make him smile (though rarely) and in those moments Hyuuga felt his heart light up. Locked away memories seemed to try to resurface each time and those fragmented pieces that seemed to have no shape soon became ones he tried desperately to understand.

Those hidden bits left a need to reveal their meaning somehow. He had taken to studying for some sort of answer, looking for past people but finding nothing. He didn't expect to find them in a book honestly, so he stuck to visiting his friend constantly just to keep him company.

_"I told you you didn't need to bring me such things," Ayanami sighed as he closed a book and accepted the sweet drink._

_"I want to," Hyuuga chimed as he always did before opening his eyes to look at Ayanami curiously. The other boy seemed to stare at him, completely out of it, "You okay Aya-tan?"_

_Snapping out of his trance he nodded, "Yeah... By the way, why do you call me that?"_

_The raven stayed silent as he thought about it, "Just feels right."_

_"Of course," Ayanami rolled his eyes, "It's late, you should go."_

_Hyuuga pouted of course, "So should you. You zoned out just then, you must be tired."_

_Ayanami shook his head and his friend frowned, "I'll be fine. If anything, you're being a distraction," he answered harshly, but Hyuuga still laughed at it._

_"I haven't done anything yet," he smirked, "Unless Aya-tan is distracted by my eyes?"_

_A swift punch to the arm had the distracting one now preoccupied with rubbing the area and whining about how 'Aya-tan is so mean to me'. Leaving the question of what really had him distracted?_

He chuckled slightly at the memory when a voice caught him off guard. He paused immediately, "Of course you would be the one playing at such an obscene hour."

"Aya-tan!" Hyuuga blinked in mild shock before amusement took it's place, "Why are you here?"

"I heard the music." That was obvious, but Hyuuga wouldn't be getting any other answer and as he expected, Ayanami wasn't going to say anything else.

The joyful young man waved him over and moved a bit so his friend could sit beside him, "Well come join me then?"

It couldn't hurt so Ayanami shut the door behind him and walked over, only sitting because he couldn't quite argue when the other had picked back up and the sounds played off the walls. As he played Hyuugas blurred memories seemed to speak again. Slightly more clear this time.

Loving, protecting, promising, and devoting.

A previous life that he looked to remember, to satisfy the unknown images from a past he couldn't be sure even existed. If these were true... it meant that promise had been kept... Both in meeting again and to playing for this person. But why now? Why did these memories suddenly start to make sense. Each key seemed to unlock those lost memories like some odd twist of irony...

_~I love you, I trust you _

_Share your loneliness with me _

_I love you, I trust you _

_Even in light, even in darkness _

_Because we're together we can believe in each other _

_Don't leave me~_

In that forgotten past they were never truly alone, they always had each other around as a reminder of that. He loved him then and still loved him now. Protecting this precious person was why he existed, why he searched for him even when they began a new life. Even though he could never be the center of that persons world, he would always be the center of his.

Still, Ayanami had trusted him and allowed him the chance to meet again a try again. Gave up a god-like existence to join Hyuuga in a new life. Meaning he trusted those Hyuuga to keep his word, even without any clear memory of them. That said something.

They had met around the same age then as they were now. Surely that wasn't too coincidental? The loneliness he had before meeting him seemed to lessen greatly, the words ringing in his mind. He had known the sting of it, going so far as to trying to make sure he died first. Even to the extent he had followed him back to heavens gate.

It wasn't just he who remembered though.

Ayanami too felt those confusing memories start to peace together. His trust that Hyuuga would keep his word and find him, the promises to protect him. Hyuuga without any memory of these promises still kept them, even now. How? How could he manage such a feat... a tiny smile crept to his lips. _Well, this is Hyuuga we're talking about..._

The shadow who always followed him no matter how grim things seemed to get had never left.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he met those shining eyes with his amethyst ones and sighed as Hyuuga grinned, still playing but they both knew full well what the other was thinking, they had spent a great deal of time around each other by this point to read such things.

_'You kept your word, Hyuuga.'_

_'Of course Aya-tan.'_

_~Who watched the world end? _

_Who proclaimed the end of the journey? _

_It's a long night, and we cannot see the answers _

_Still I hope you keep to the road you believed in _

_Because at the end, light is waiting.~_

They watched a war as it stretched on for years, their own hands becoming coated in blood as they walked the path they had fallen on. Until the day they were torn apart by the ending that was bound to happen since the start.

But no one told them the ending couldn't be _rewritten_.

There were still many questions that had been left unanswered. Few of those really even mattered now, this world was without those factors and so it didn't concern them what those results were. It didn't affect them anymore. Not here. Not in this life. The path they had taken was the one that mattered now.

Hyuuga didn't regret it the choices he had made. He had stayed on the path he had decided on, defying humans and gods to stay on it. The path to stay by his light and follow it was the only thing he could dream to do. Ayanami knew this and also wouldn't regret the decisions, if they hadn't been made how they were then things would have been different and without a doubt, far more painful.

_"Why over work yourself?" The raven kicked his legs in the chair at the window and he noted the night sky was darker without the moon. Silver hard fell around crossed arms as the steady breathing made no change. Softly smiling, those knowing eyes fell on the sleeping boy with a dramatic sigh._

_He stood from the chair in the small room Ayanami would study in, he didn't want to risk waking him. It was so rare he got good sleep, Hyuuga could tell just by the way he looked and acted. He studied too much, but that wasn't something to fault. Hyuuga himself would never be so diligent... it seemed his friend studied enough to cover both of them._

_Chuckling, he pulled off his jacket and draped it over the other and grabbed a book. Might as well flick through them, maybe there would be something to pass time until Ayanami woke up._

_"Where does Aya-tans path lead? Shall we find out together?"_

_~The song that you taught me _

_Is still, in the deepest reaches of my heart _

_Echoing, along with that gentle voice. _

_Overflowing droplets of feelings _

_Warmly run down my cheeks _

_"Become stronger _

_Believe_

_We're connected" _

_I'm always by your side~_

Each note echoed the words Hyuuga had spoken, a melody that sang of the shadow who always stood near deflecting any harm that dared come near. The song of promise that Hyuuga had never stopped playing flowed through Ayanami mind. Back then and even now, that same promise when they met had actually just been a reminder of one from long ago. Hyuugas promises had all been reminders of previous ones, assuring they had not been forgotten.

Flower petals scattered over time would become lost just as a flower without nourishment would wither. However, somehow his friend has managed to find all the petals and bring them back. Revived the thought to be dead flower.

Back then there was so much pain and people lost. He wouldn't forget that calm voice at his side when Yukikaze had been taken away, the voice that insisted on reassuring him whether he chose to believe it or not. That lose pained him even now. Each year passed by in painful memory, but still that man stood by his side and tried to help in small but meaningful ways. Reminders that the one lost wasn't the only one who cared, that the person had been a considered him a friend. The Hawks stood together, after all, who else would stand by them but their own?

Even back before all that, they had helped each other become stronger in their own ways. The shadow following it's light, they were bound by that connection and it became a certain thing that his friend would always be by his side. A shadow couldn't exist without light being present.

The tune he played carried on even now.

_~I love you, I trust you _

_The tears I've shed for you _

_I love you, I trust you _

_Have taught me what love is _

_No matter how lost you get _

_I'll be by your side~_

If he asked himself why he took that hand promising new life where they still would be by each others side, he would reach the same answer each time. He trusted him and didn't like the ending that had been written. Besides, Hyuuga would have just kept coming back to bug him long before he was supposed to be there anyway.

He hadn't really been sure as this life went on where he was supposed to head. The bits of deja vu also caused unnessacary trouble, so when his black haired friend entered the picture he found himself with a friend in the confusion.

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga chimed as he finally ceased the song, "Do you remember what I said?"

Ayanami looked over at cheerful and expectant eyes sighing, "I do. You didn't disappoint me Hyuuga."

Happily grinning Hyuuga offered a candy, "I'm glad. Aya-tan even here still needs to have more fun though," he whined and the commander in another life shrugged it off, "What did you think?"

"Hm?"

"Of the song," Hyuuga hummed.

"It was well played."

Getting up and leaning on the side of the piano, Hyuuga seemed happier than usual, "Good, because it's filled with my love for Aya-tan," he sang and watched as Ayanami got up without a word.

"You slack even now. I heard you skip most of you practice sessions..."

"Ahhhh, I hate work."

There was no point in arguing, he knew Hyuuga meant he only really wanted to do things if he felt like it, not because he was ordered to. Some things would never change.

_~I love you, I trust you _

_Share your loneliness with me _

_I love you, I trust you _

_Even in light, even in darkness _

_I love you, I trust you _

_Even in sadness, even in happiness _

_I love you, I trust you _

_I want to protect everything that's yours~_

"I'll protect Aya-tan and all he loves," Hyuuga commented, more to himself than anyone else. Those words a memory and thought that still stood, now was no exception...

The moon had already begun to make it's way from the sky, though it was dim in the sky with a few stars even as a light blue began to take over the sky. They had spent far too long here, though it had already been extremely late by the time Ayanami had come across Hyuugas playing. He reluctantly headed to the door and glanced back at Hyuuga who had been watching him carefully, "Are you coming or not? People will be moving about soon."

Hyuuga nodded and approached as the door creaked open, "Aya-tan should get some rest."

"There is work to be done-"

"Just this once," Hyuuga interrupted with a whine, "One day wont hurt. Just a break?"

Ayanami remembered these conversations and back then he had a job to do, but right now he didn't. His research on those odd fragments of memory were now answered, so the reason for staying up so late no longer existed. Those hours could now go to other studies that he needed... But sleep sounded good right now... "Only for a few hours."

This seemed to greatly please his friend, "Good. If you need anything let me know!"

"Right... and Hyuuga."

"Yes Aya-tan?"

"...Stop slacking," it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. If he had said what he meant it would have been more along the lines of a thank you, but as it was Hyuuga would get the idea unless he had gotten rusty on interpreting...

Hyuuga however did understand, "Of course~"

_~No matter how lost you get _

_I'll be by your side _

_Because we're together we can believe in each other _

_Don't leave me~_

Later that day when they crossed paths Hyuuga turned around and followed him instead, stating the lessons could wait. Ayanami retorted that if he was going to be skip out then he should do something useful and tossed a history book at him. He looked at it curiously but eventually Hyuuga flicked through a few pages before deciding they needed to find something more fun to do... like not study.

Two friends rejoined, leaving then as unstoppable as before if they aimed for such a goal. Which undoubtedly Ayanami did have higher plans beyond this school-like atmosphere. Hyuuga decided to just follow his lead and stand by his side, that was where he preferred to be.

Hyuuga ended up finding sunglasses at one point like the ones he once wore and showed Ayanami, announcing that now Ayanami could focus properly.

Of course he got a good punch for it.

Ayanami went back to his studying while his annoying friend lingered and added that he would have to find a hat like the one he once wore for Ayanami. At this point he was tuned out in favor of reading while the other babbled on about complete nonsense.

Nothing changed now that they had remembered... other than not chasing lost (now found) memories.


End file.
